The Great Adventure
by FortheloveofLucianandSonja
Summary: This when Sonja and Lucian were young. Of course Sonja is off doing something she's not suppose to, but what will this bring to the entire coven? Can Viktor hold it together? Is Lucian in danger? Could this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be mostly written in Sonja's point of view. I'm rewriting this story because I didn't like how I did it the first time. **_

_**No I do not own Underworld.**_

* * *

"Sonja pay attention! Your father will not be pleased if he finds out that you have been misbehaving during your lessons, this lesson in particular."

"Tannis you taught me this already. I know what happened during the summer of 998 A.D. I also know what happen to my father, Lady Amelia, and Lord Markus. I don't want to be taught it again! It was boring the first time!"

"Well, since you know it already be sure your able to answer your father's questions when asked is that clear." Tannis said annoyed.

"I will, especially since I've been hearing about it since the day I was born!"

Sonja stormed off, in a huff, leaving Tannis, with his own anger. She was crossing the grand hall, the most luxurious of the rooms, when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sonja where are you going?"

"Father? Your not suppose to be here until later. I was just going to my room."

"Council is starting early and you need to be in attendance I was just coming to retrieve you."

"Father why do I have to go to council all the time? Can't I just have a break for once?"

"Sonja you are to be an Elder during your lifetime and it is imperative you learn the dance of politics. You will need to start at young age to run something as powerful as our coven. You don't want the coven to fall apart because you wanted a break from your responsibility do you?

"No, but maybe just a little break will be nice."

"There is much to be done. You will get a break before you go to bed. You want to make me proud don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. It is your responsibility to learn as a child."

I remained silent on the way to the council chamber. My anger was rising and I had to concentrate very hard not to lose my face to it. As I entered council chamber the council members were taking their seats. I took my regular seat near my father and waited for Coloman and his usual complaining to begin. Just like clock work he began.

"Milord..." His voiced trailed off as I became lost in my own thoughts. I envied the prospect of indulging is such things as friends, a mother, and hell even a pet bird would ease the numbness I feel. Every time my father asks me if I want to make him proud not only does the eagerness of child take over, but the feeling of extreme guilt seems to consume my very being. Being that my mother died giving birth to me I can't but feel that I need to perfect, so that my father won't think that i'm completely a mistake. He's never voiced it out loud,but it can be heard loud and clear in his when he looks at me sometimes.

The meeting seemed like it lasted for hours, but in reality one hour. I immediately got up and went to my room shutting the door.

Damn those lessons, damn politics, damn everything! If my father won't give me a break than I will be sure to give myself one. Does he honestly think it's okay to pile this amount of work on a twelve year old! He had friends to play with when he was he younger, all of them did, but there is no one I can play with. The one person that's around my age I can't play with because they don't approve of him! Forget it, this the last day I won't have breathing room. If my father won't give me my childhood i'll take it!

"Lady Sonja, are you in there?" My maid Luka was knocking.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your father wants to see."

Is there no end to his need for me? There is only so much someone my age can do. I opened the door and marched off, thinking about what I want, what I need, and what i'm going to do.

* * *

Armed with only a small sword and a bag filled with a jar of blood, a rope, a small blanket, and extra clothes I headed out. It was early night, so majority of the castle was still sleeping. The few that were up are always busy talking or gambling to notice a young princess wondering about.

"Wow my father needs some better security around here."

Once I was outside I hid behind barrels to avoid some of the daylight guardians who were still on watch. I needed to hurry since the sun had set and vampires would be roaming soon to dismiss them. I thought I was in the clear until I heard the only other child in the coven call to me. Lucian was three years older than me and my only friend or 'secret friend'. Although I wasn't suppose to speak to him as an equal it was easy for me to do so. He made it completely difficult for me to avoid his company especially because he was so handsome.

"Sonja where are you going!"

"Sssshhhh! Keep it down and I can't tell you it's a secret."

"What is so secret? You better not be getting yourself in trouble."

"Who are you my father? If I tell you, you can't saying anything to anyone no matter what not even my father."

"Okay fine, so what are you doing?"

"I'm going on an adventure outside the walls."

"You're what!"

"Sssshh!"

"Sonja that is beyond dangerous. You could get seriously hurt or might even die."

"Of course I know that, but I have a plan."

"Oh really. Well please inform me of this brilliant plan."

"The wolves are only active at the height of the night and humans will either ignore me or runaway. I'm just going to relax for and hour or two and will be making my way back before I have to join my father for council. Simple and easy."

"Look since I see I can't talk you out of this just make sure you come back in one piece without bringing danger to us all."

"I will don't worry." I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes.

Lucian helped saddle my horse and I was off to this beautiful place my father and I passed on our way back from a gathering. I couldn't wait to arrive and just have fun for once in my little twelve year old life. As I was entering the woods I tried to keep my horse at a low gallop and avoided places where wolves were denizen. Until, finally I arrived.


	2. The Hunt I

The clearing is a stunning sight to see with soft healthy grass covering it, colorful flowers that graced the landscape, and clean relaxed river. The river is what she came for the most though.

"I can't believe i'm finally here. It's time for this vampire princess to become a gorgeous mermaid."

With one big leap Sonja splashed into the refreshing water, feeling the the relaxing motion of the of the water's slight push and pull. She Inhaled the sweet pine of the air and listened the musical sound of nature while looking up to the bright light of the moon.

* * *

_**Back at the Castle**_

"Milord, have you seen Lady Sonja? She is late for her lessons."

"No, the last I saw her she was in bed. Check with her maid Luka she usually helps her get dressed."

"I will thank you milord."

Now I have to go find the maid of that spoiled princess! Her maid better be easy to find because if not I will go about my business since everyone else seems to have time.

Tannis found Luka in Sonja's room cleaning up. She stopped when she heard the door open and bowed her head.

"May I help you milord."

"Have seen Lady Sonja."

"No, she was gone before I even got here. I thought she was with you."

"She never showed up. Do you know where she could be?"

"Did you try the library? She loves to read."

"I will look thank you."

Damn that little girl to hell! I will check the library, then that's it. I will not be made a fool of by playing hide n seek with a child!

* * *

"Come on Sonja, where are you?" Lucian anxiously waited.

"Sonja was late and surprisingly no one knew she was gone. Viktor can't be that preoccupied that he doesn't realize his small daughter has gone missing. Maybe the council meeting didn't start yet or maybe he got caught up with something else. Whatever the reason I hope he realizes soon, since i'm sworn into secrecy."

"Get back to work dog!" Kosta shouted.

"I hadn't noticed I stopped working, but instantly began to avoid the sting of the whip. Please come back Sonja."

Just then Tannis strolled out, his eyes searching for something. He stopped speaking with soldiers and snarling at slaves. His face turned from slightly irritated to completely vexed.

"Blacksmith!"

"Yes milord."

"Have you seen Lady Sonja?"

"No milord, not at all."

He eyed me suspiciously. Did he suspect something?

"Well if you do you are to inform one of the guards."

"Yes milord."

Tannis walked off not spearing one ounce of energy to look back at Lucian.

* * *

"Well I guess it's time to head back,unfortunately."

A loud howl emanated from the woods, followed by growls. Sonja's eyes got wide with fear and quickly gathered her things. Not even bothering to change, she leaped on her horse soaking wet. She immediately was off on to the road that will lead her to where her home was until she heard large fast thumps behind her. Sonja's horse startled by the new arrivals takes the young vampire off course, practically falling down hill. She was no longer under control of the horse, and had no idea how to get it under control.

"Help me! Somebody help me please!" Sonja screamed out of fear.

By some miracle the large thumps stopped, and so did her horse after realizing it wasn't being followed.

"Thank the goodness!" Her relief was short lived when she became aware that she had no idea where she was.

"For the love of..." She heard the loud howl once more and decided not to wait until the growls emanated in order to find shelter. She noticed that there was a small torn down village close by, about one hundred feet away, and decided to seek refuge there. Once she reached she hid in a barely standing stable, so her horse was hidden too. Sonja listened closely to hear if she heard any sounds. After several moments there was still nothing to be heard, and her horse was silent ,always a good sign, and almost tired looking. She figured it was because of the strenuous chase, but then it her that horses were on the same schedules the vampires were one. The sun was beginning to rise.

"No...I couldn't have stayed out that long. It had only been two hours."

The sun started to peek through the holes of cracked stable. Sonja pushed herself safely away from them hiding in a dark corner. Sonja was too tired to think after her dilemma was over. She was just as exhausted as her horse, and her eyes began to droop.

"Now what am I going to do?" She dozed off.

* * *

"Where is Sonja!" Viktor bellowed angrily at Tannis.

"I don't know Milord, I have been searching for her all day."

Viktor pushed pass Tannis and stalked towards his general.

"Gather some of the soldiers, and search for my daughter."

"But, sire it is sunrise we will burn."

"Fool do you not think I know that! In the castle, search in the castle!"

Soldiers quickly dispersed to all ends of the castle to find the missing princess. Viktor paced back and forth in the Great Hall, contemplating where his young daughter could be. He thought to himself:

Surely this couldn't be some sort of joke, Sonja would never do that...would she? Perhaps she went somewhere private in the castle, and got lost in a book, she loves to read. She is probably fast asleep with her head face down in that book right now. But what if she wasn't? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt or worst..._dead_? No I would not put such thoughts in my head! I can't bare to lose her mother and her in the same century. She is asleep with her book, I just have to find where she went.

Viktor went off in different direction to do some searching for himself. He yanked open the decorative doubles, and they slammed shut behind him.

"I will find you Sonja." Viktor vowed.

* * *

_**Okay so I guess this is a short chapter. Please read on whoever is reading this. I don't know how many people are into Sonja, Viktor,and Lucian anymore, but I am. I will finish this story even if people don't review or like it. Personally sometimes I could love a story and forget to review and mark it as my favorite, so I don't take that stuff to heart. :)**_


End file.
